Masquerade
by cerberus angel
Summary: A what if scenario where Jon Arryn does not find out about Cersei and Jaime and ends up living. Robert does not go to Winterfell and ask Ned to be the Hand of the King and Sansa does not get betrothed to Joffrey. In which King Robert Baratheon summons the Starks to King's Landing for a masquerade in honor of Princess Myrcella's four-and-ten nameday.


AN: This piece was written for RobbCella week. It's a what if scenario in which Jon Arryn does not find out about Cersei and Jaime, which leads to Robert not going to Winterfell and asking Ned to be the Hand of the King and results in Sansa not being betrothed to Joffrey. I've also made Myrcella older in this piece. Hope you like this piece. ^_^

* * *

><p>Robb had no desire to attend the masquerade in honor of Princess Myrcella's four-and-ten nameday. When the letter first arrived with the King Robert's summons he had felt a jolt of excitement. For the first time he will finally get to meet the Storm Lord who rose against the throne when his aunt Lyanna had been taken by Prince Rhaegar only to become the King of the Seven Kingdoms. The man his father would tell him stories of when he had been a boy. Robb had admired the fearless king.<p>

But the excitement faded away when he realized that Jon and Theon would not be able to attend. He had been furious but bit his tongue. Robb had gladly let Arya explode when she heard the news surrounding Jon. Yet not even she could change their mother's mind and their father's support of her decision. When Arya turned to him for help Robb could not meet her gaze as he gritted his teeth and met his father's gaze. Ned Stark remained firm and he was forced to nod and escort Arya back to her bed chambers.

"I can't believe you stood quiet!" Arya exclaimed angrily as they walked down the corridor. "He's our brother!"

"I know." Robb said through gritted teeth.

Arya stopped walking. "I bet if it was Theon you would have said something!" She spat at him and stomped her foot.

He looked at her in disbelief before anger curled in the pit of his stomach. "You know nothing Arya!" Robb snapped already bothered with the decision his parents made and right now he did not need Arya insinuating anything. "You are not the oldest and you have no idea what I have to do." He pivoted and continued down the hall. "Theon is to stay here with Jon. It seems that King's Landing has no place for bastards or wards."

Arya flinched at his choice of words. She knew how Robb hated using those words. Jon had always been their brother even after they found out what a bastard meant. When her uncle Benjen came from the wall he would tell her stories of Robb and Jon when they were Rickon's age. Robb had fiery temper with a protective streak to boot when it came to Jon and a nasty habit of kicking anyone he heard call Jon a bastard. Then there's the Greyjoy, it was no secret that Robb considered him a close friend.

An uncomfortable silence settled over them. Once they reached the door to her bed chamber Arya looked at her older brother reluctantly. Guilt churned in her stomach when she met Robb's hardened gaze. An apology was on the tip of her tongue for it was not her intention to hurt or make him angry. "Ro—"

"I should have not spoken to you in that manner." Robb cut her off.

She watched him carefully as he sighed and his shoulders dropped. Seeing him tired was something new and did not sit well with her. She was used to his warm nature: his smiles, heartfelt laughs, and teasing nature. Robb looked so much older when he frowned, when in reality his six-and-ten nameday was four moons ago. "I shouldn't have accused you of caring more for Theon than Jon."

"I will be willing to forgive you if you forgive me."

"That sounds fair." Arya grinned at him. "Do we shake on—" she was cut off again when Robb pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her. Arya was not one for being affectionate not like Robb and Sansa. She was more like Jon and her father in that aspect, nonetheless even she could admit that it did feel nice to be held. She wrapped her arms loosely around Robb's waist and basked in the moment, after all her older brother gave the best of hugs.

"When I become Lord of Winterfell I plan on legitimizing Jon," Robb whispered close to her ear taking precaution not to let anyone else hear, "and I am going to let Theon go. If he stays it will be of his own choice and not because he is a hostage."

Arya pulled away just enough to look up at him surprised.

"If you truly still wish to learn more on how to wield a sword then I will make sure that Ser Rodrik personally teaches you like he did Jon, Theon, and myself."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not even Ned let her continue training when Cat put her foot down that she needed to learn how to behave like a lady. "Are you playing with me?"

"I am being serious Arya," Robb ruffled her hair. "You can't have Needle rusting away."

"How did you…" Arya placed her hands on her waist and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Jon told you."

"Perhaps." He chuckled. "But you mustn't tell another soul what I have told you."

"I already know that Robb, I'm not Sansa."

Robb shook his head grinning. "Don't let her hear you say that."

* * *

><p>If Robb did not know any better he would think that the Old Gods and New were conspiring against him. He had finally come to terms with Jon and Theon having to stay behind, but now his father has informed him that his mother would like the direwolves to stay as well. This he could not abide by.<p>

"Father, when you let us keep the direwolves you said we would have to be responsible of them. No one was to assist us in raising them. Grey Wind is mine to look after, he is my responsibility. I can't with good conscious leave him behind. If he is to stay then I will as well. I'm sure that Sansa and the others will feel the same way."

Ned Stark looked at Robb feeling a hint of pride. "Then I will inform your mother of your decision."

"I give you my thanks father." For a moment he thought that he saw the corner of his father's lip curve upward, but it was gone within a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Robb was seriously despising the journey down south to King's Landing and was mentally vowing to himself that this journey will be his first and last time as he peeled off his cloak. They were in the midst of passing through the Trident when they stopped for a rest. The heat was getting to him.<p>

"I hate this." Arya grumbled as she laid the grass beside Robb.

Since the journey had begun Arya has been avoiding Sansa who can't seem to stop talking about the masquerade and meeting the King and Queen and the Princes and Princess with Jeyne. She had gone to spend time with Bran, but he was excited about going to King's Landing since he had dreams of becoming a knight and she soon grew irritated.

"If I pretend to be sick," Arya turned her head to look at Robb. "Do you think they will send me back to Winterfell?"

"No," Robb looked at her amused. "If I am to suffer through this then so do you."

Her only response was a groan.

He looked away from her to see Rickon running towards them with Shaggydog and Grey Wind right on his heels. The youngest Stark stopped before them panting. "What is this lazy bum complaining about now?" He asked nudging Arya with his foot once he caught his breath.

"Hey," Arya glared at him. "I'm not complaining."

"Liar."

"I remember a time when you were a sweet baby boy that could barely speak and would hold my hand."

"Bite me." He stuck his tongue out at her as he ran backwards only to trip over Nymeria and was sent spiraling down on his back.

Arya burst out laughing, while Robb shook his head and smiled. "Be nice." He warned her before going to Rickon and hoisting him up.

"I didn't do anything." She grinned. "He tripped over Nymeria."

Before they could continue Jory informed them that it was time to move again. Rickon whistled summoning for Shaggydog. Once the dark furred direwolf was beside him he hoisted himself on his back.

Robb had not noticed his younger brother's antics until after he was settled on his horse and heard his mother yelling Rickon's name.

"Get off that direwolf this instant!" Catelyn yelled furious. "You are not a wildling!"

Robb could only watch in amusement as Rickon disobeyed their mother and signaled Shaggydog to go ahead.

"Get him Robb!"

He didn't have to be told twice as he shot forward with his horse. Grey Wind picked up speed from beside him and went ahead until he was running beside Shaggydog. Arya's laughter echoed from behind him as Bran yelled Rickon's name telling him to slow down. Nymeria and Summer ran passed Robb and joined their littermates.

Robb felt a smile curve on his lips as the hot wind blew against him and adrenaline coursed through his veins. For the first time feeling something other than annoyance since the journey began.

* * *

><p>"Robb lean more back." Rickon complained as he leaned forward in the saddle. "You're making me sweat more."<p>

"We would not be in this situation if you had listened to mother," Robb nudged him with his arm, but leaned a bit more back to put some distance between Rickon and him, "you wilding." He thought the heat from the Trident was unbearable, it was nothing compared to the heat and smell of King's Landing. Robb could feel sweat dripping from his forehead even though he wiped it just moments ago.

"It's not my fault I have too much wolf's blood in my veins."

Robb glanced down at his brother. "I think you have been around Arya too much."

Rickon looked over his shoulder and grinned up at him lazily.

It was then Robb noticed how flushed his younger brother was looking. He draped his cloak over him.

"What are you doing?" Rickon growled and tried pushing it off only for Robb to stop him.

"Leave it." Robb said calmly as he handed him his wineskin that he filled with water in their last stop. "Drink up."

Rickon let out a small sigh as he let himself lean back against Robb. "You can lean forward again." He said before greedily drinking the water.

Robb leaned forward and settled himself into a more comfortable position.

"Robb." Arya called out for him as she maneuvered her horse to walk beside his. Nymeria padded on her left side.

He glanced at her to see her also wearing her cloak with the hood pulled over her head.

"I can't stand this heat." She tugged her hood off.

"Arya," their mother's voice sounded from somewhere behind them, "put that hood back on."

Arya grudgingly did as she was told. "I hope you know that I blame you for this Rickon."

Grey Wind who was walking on his right side let out a huff that seemed very close to a chuckle.

"Don't laugh." Arya punched Robb on the arm.

"That wasn't me." Robb glanced at her amused. "That was Grey Wind."

"Very funny… do you have any water? I ran out." She took out her own wineskin and turned it upside down to prove her point.

"Pass it over Rickon." He said and for the first time noticing the way the people of King's Landing were looking at them. Some curiously, some hungrily and many with open disgust and hostility. Robb gritted his teeth not liking it one bit. He was unaccustomed to the disgust and hostility. The Starks in the North were respected; they were never looked upon as wildlings. Perhaps the direwolves were not helping their image and yet it was because of them that the people made sure to stay and look away quickly when his gaze met with one of them.

"Robb."

The Young Wolf looked over his shoulder to see Bran coming to join him. Grey Wind left his side to join Shaggydog up ahead allowing Bran to take his place. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't like the way they look at us."

"Don't mind them." Robb told him gently. "Keep your head up."

"They don't want us here."

"It does not matter what they want Bran. King Robert has summoned for the Starks and we have arrived." Robb bit back a grin when Bran sat up straighter with his head held up high. He glanced over Bran to see that Sansa had joined them as well. Robb felt proud of his sister as she looked ahead brave and fearless, from ivory to steel.

They were a sight to behold as they made their way up through Aegon Hill toward the Red Keep with their direwolves clearing them a path.

* * *

><p>The first time Robb met Princess Myrcella was upon his arrival to the Red Keep. Drenched in sweat and dirt from his travel, never had he felt more self-conscious then when her emerald gaze landed on him as King Robert introduced her and the two Princes Joffrey and Tommen.<p>

He had been severely disappointed when King Robert ended up being an overweight man instead of the strong war lord his father had described to him when he was much younger. It was probably a good thing Jon and Theon were not here to see this. Jon would have been just as disappointed and Theon would be trying to hold back a laugh.

Even so the disappointment was short lived as Myrcella smiled shyly at him. She had such a sweet smile. She may have her mother's physical features from her golden blonde hair to vivid green eyes, but her features were much more softer and made her appear all the more sweeter to him.

Robb felt his throat suddenly go parch and gulped.

"You're drooling." Arya whispered to him.

He instantly looked away from the princess and turned away pretending to look somewhere else as he whipped at his mouth only to realize too late that Arya tricked him. Robb could hear her snicker from beside him. He made a mental note to get even with her.

* * *

><p>The second time he crossed paths with the Princess was completely accidental. He was taking a walk in the garden with Grey Wind. Robert had been kind enough to grant their direwolves access into the Red Keep. The Queen and Prince Joffrey seemed not to like that. Tywin Lannister did not hide his contempt for them. Jon Arryn was far more understanding and seemed amused that they had direwolves. His aunt Lysa kept away from them and stayed at a distance. Robb had no idea how to speak with her considering they have only met once for his fifth nameday.<p>

Grey Wind seemed to pick up a scent in the air and dashed forward. Robb followed quickly only to stop in his tracks at the sight that greeted him when he turned the corner. There under a grand tree sat Myrcella. Grey Wind padded toward her. Her eyes wide as he stopped before her, she lifted her hand cautiously stopping centimeters from touching Grey Wind waiting for him to close the gap. The direwolf nudged his nose against her palm.

That same sweet smile graced her lips and Robb envied his direwolf that moment for he was on the receiving end of it. In that moment she happened to look up and met his gaze, her smile growing just for him. "It seems I have been found," her voice melodious to his ears.

"That was never my intention." Robb found himself responding as he closed the distance between them.

"So tell me Young Wolf, what was your intention?" Myrcella asked amused as her hand combed through Grey Wind's fur.

His smile was positively wolfish that Myrcella could see why he had been given such a title. "I was going for a walk."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Are you not concerned that I will tarnish your reputation?" Robb peered down at her.

"Only if that is your plan." She wrapped an arm around Grey Wind when he moved closer and nuzzled her shoulder. "But you're direwolf seems to like me. I highly doubt he will let you get away with it."

"You might have a point." He said pleasantly surprised that Grey Wind seemed to take a liking toward her and went as far as to reach for her. The direwolf hardly ever left his side and rare for him to go looking for the company of another unless it's one of his littermates.

"Princess Myrcella!"

"Drat!" She hissed getting to her feet and causing Grey Wind to whine in protest. "I thought I had more time."

"Time for what?" Robb asked curiously as he watched her grab her slippers from the ground.

"To hide," Myrcella said simply as she gathered the skirt of her dress in one hand, lifting the material close to knee level. "But it seems that Ser Arys is getting better at finding me."

It was then he noticed that the princess was getting ready to run.

"Princess Myrcella!" Ser Arys sounded much closer now.

Grey Wind head snapped to the direction the voice came from.

"I would greatly appreciate if you could offer me a distraction."

"Princess—" Arys had turned the corner and caught sight of them, but didn't approach when his gaze landed on the direwolf that he had to go pass in order to reach Myrcella.

"Is this enough of a distraction?" Robb asked grinning.

"I give you my thanks Robb Stark." Her eyes danced with mischief as she pivoted and began running. "How will I ever repay you?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Save me a dance!" he yelled after her.

"I think that can be arranged!" She yelled before her laughter filled the air.

* * *

><p>"Oh gods you have that look in your eyes."<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"You're completely smitten with the princess."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Ignorance doesn't suit the heir of Winterfell."

"…"

"If you like her you should go for it."

"I think her father has to approve of me first."

"Haven't you heard Robb? We northerners are wildings. We take want we want."

"Who takes what they want?" Sansa asked only catching the end of the conversation as she walked into Robb's bedchamber without knocking for she had heard Arya's voice.

"No one!" Robb said just as Arya said, "Northerners!"

She looked at them confused.

"Robb is smitten with the princess!"

"Arya!"

Sansa gasped running to Robb and grabbing his hand. "One of us should at least marry royalty. Since Prince Joffrey is betrothed to Margaery Tyrell, which is a shame since he is so very handsome. I think you should marry the Princess. Have father speak with King Robert. I am sure it can be arranged."

"Sansa," Robb held onto her hand affectionately. "I do not know if she feels the same way and the last thing I want is to force a union upon her."

"A union will be forced upon her one way or another," Arya said in a sing song voice. "I personally think you are far better than most of those blokes that will be at the masquerade."

"Now you are being biased."

"No I'm being honest." Arya said while Sansa nodded in agreement.

"Winter must be coming if the both of you are agreeing to something."

"Haha… I have forgotten how funny you can be."

"Now that we have established that Robb is horrible when it comes to humor—"

"Hey!"

"I can show him the mask I chose for him." Sansa said gleefully as she opened the handkerchief that protected the mask.

"Really? I thought you were the creative one."

"No, she nailed it Robb. You are the Young Wolf."

Robb groaned as he grabbed the mask in the shape of a dark grey wolf that closely resembled Grey Wind.

"Remember Robb the northerners take what they want."

"For the last time Arya, we are not wildlings."

"Tell that to Rickon, he keeps taking bread and fruit from the kitchens."

* * *

><p>The masquerade was in the full swing. Couples were dancing flawlessly in the center of the room. Most of the older lords and their ladies stood to the sides of the room conversing amongst each other and letting their sons and daughters mingle. Robb had no doubt that some had hopes of scoring a union tonight and from the amount of males dominating the room he knew their hopes lay on Princess Myrcella.<p>

"Poor girl is so screwed." Arya whispered to him before taking a sip of dornish wine from her goblet. "You can save her by taking her."

"I hope you know that did not sound right." Robb whispered back to her keeping his eyes on Sansa as she twirled across the dance floor with Loras Tyrell. He could only feel sympathy for his sister hoping that her crush for the Knight of Roses did not develop to something more. Robb was not new to gossip even though it was more scarce in the North, but in King's Landing it thrived and so he heard the rumors about the very close friendship of Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell. He was not quick to believe it, but he has noticed that as Renly conversed with Garlan and Willas Tyrell his gaze kept going to Loras. The same could be said about Loras. Then there was Willas, who was the eldest Tyrell and heir to Highgarden, that Robb kept catching looking at Sansa. He had no doubt the Tyrell would have asked her to dance if it wasn't for his bad leg.

The song came to end and the couples applauded before the arrival of the royal family was announced. King Robert walked in with the Queen and then it was Prince Joffrey escorting his sister. Robb felt the air rush out of his lungs at the sight of her. She was dressed in a gown as dark as the night sky with intricate designs of gold, the colors of her father's house. Her lips a Lannister red and her golden hair a waterfall of curls down her back. A grin curved on his lips when he saw the crow mask that adorned her face.

Her gaze roamed the room as Joffrey stopped in the middle of the dance floor leading her to a circle so everyone can see her before bringing her back to the center. It was then she caught sight of Robb over Joffrey's shoulder and the sweet smile she reserved solely for him graced her lips.

Prince Tommen had escorted Margaery Tyrell and they stood a few feet to side of the Myrcella and Joffrey. The Prince and Princess bowed to each other as music pierced the air and opened the dance floor once again. Tommen and Margaery soon followed and then slowly couples began to join in again.

"Should we join?" Arya asked.

"I thought you disliked dancing."

"I do for the most part, but if I do not dance at least once I'll never hear the end of it from our mother."

"Then allow me to assist you in avoiding another scolding." Robb grinned at her and instead of bowing like they were supposed to before joining a dance he twirled her into the dance floor. They slipped passed two couples without any regard for formation as they reached the middle. Neither knew the steps for this specific dance so they went with what they knew of their northern dances. Arya soon found herself laughing as Robb twirled her and lifted her into the air causing a few people to gasp before setting her back gently on her feet.

"Is that Rickon?"

Robb followed her gaze to see him dancing with Shireen Baratheon before he had to switch partners and ended up with Myrcella.

"Should we go save him?"

"Not yet."

Renly Baratheon came to dance beside them with Sansa as his partner. "You must teach me that dance." He said grinning.

"I'm sure Sansa will be able to." Robb nodded toward his sister. "She's good at it."

"Would you be so kind as to show me?" Renly asked with merriment glistened in his eyes.

"I suppose," Sansa grinned, "but you must twirl me again!"

"As my lady commands." And so the Baratheon indulged her by twirling her twice before they moved once more across the dance floor.

"Oh no…"

"What is it?" Robb asked following her gaze again to see Rickon leave Myrcella to go to Shireen who was dancing with Bran. May the Old Gods bless Bran who calmly stepped aside for his younger brother and quickly went to the Myrcella. Robb could tell from how red Bran face was becoming and the way he seemed to be speaking rapidly that he was apologize profusely to the princess. Myrcella simply shook her head and said something that had Bran calming down enough to smile.

"I don't understand why you won't go to her." Arya looked at her older brother curiously. "You want to dance with her."

"It's not the right time."

"When will be the right time?"

"I'll tell you."

"You're no fun."

Robb took her for another spin and this time ended with a dip that had the ends of her hair touching the floor. Arya couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled away only to clap her hands turning to the left, Robb mimicked her movement but he turned to the right. The spun around each other ending with his back against hers only for them to slide passed each other. His left hand grabbed her right and twirled her back into his arms. Their dancing was drawing attention since it was considered to be wilder than the more composed dances the southerners seemed to have. Neither seemed to care at that moment as they laughed enjoying themselves.

It was then Robb caught sight of Myrcella dancing with Tommen. "It's time." The both of them danced their way toward the Prince and Princess.

Myrcella caught sight of them. "Young Wolf, have you come to collect your dance?"

"Only if I have come in the right time." The song changed tune and partners were switched once more.

"It seems you did." She whispered to him when Tommen took his place as Arya's partner.

Robb knew Ayra would try to get him back for making her dance with the Prince, but he was truly only paying her back in kind for what she did when he first met Myrcella. A livelier melody began to play. This one sounded more familiar to him.

"I told father I wanted them to play some northerner music."

"I'm assuming you know the dances then."

"Of course."

"Were there plans for you to travel up North?"

"Father had made plans once for us to go, but as you already know it didn't happen."

"Would you ever want to go up North to Winterfell?" He asked his gaze holding hers as they circled around each other.

"Will there be a reason for me to?" She asked as her palm pressed against his.

"I am certain I can come up with one." Robb whispered into her ear before twirling her.

"What about you? You don't seem well practice when it comes to the southern dances."

"I admit that I am a tad bit horrible at them. Arya and I are no good at them yet surprising Rickon is. It is no surprise Bran and Sansa are able to do them flawlessly even Jon is able to."

"Jon?" Myrcella looked at him curiously.

"He's my half-brother." Robb said without hesitation. "You would like him if you ever had the chance to meet him."

"I would like that very much."

A silence settled over them for only beat before she broke it.

"Maybe you just haven't met the right partner."

"What?"

"To dance with." She cleared her throat when her voice trembled. "Perhaps the reason you can't seem to grasp the southern dances is because you have not met the right dance partner."

"Would you be willing to be my partner?"

Myrcella nodded as she stepped closer to him.

Robb hopes neither of their parents mind as he keeps her as a partner for the next dance as well.

* * *

><p>"I should stop him." Cat whispered to Ned. "That is his third dance with her." She stood up from her seat.<p>

"Cat." Robert motioned her to take a seat again. "Let them."

"Robert this will—"

"I damn bloody well know the message it will send Ned." He looked at the man who he considered as a brother. "Jon has brought it to my attention. I will need to choose someone for Myrcella to marry. She is my only daughter… the last thing I want is for her to be with a man like her father."

"Robert—"

"Damn you let me finish," He growled. "I see you and Cat. I see what the two of you have. I want to at least give Myrcella that opportunity. You know that if your sister had lived, we would have been bound by blood. It's not too late. I have a daughter, you have a son. We'll join our Houses."

Ned looks toward his heir to see him laughing as he twirled Myrcella before lifting her in the air like he had done to Arya. Both of them were happy. He feels Cat hand in his; he feels her hold on it tighten. There was only one answer to give. "Aye."


End file.
